The New Cardcaptor Neira
by Kawaii Neira
Summary: there is a new cradcaptor


**This is my first time doing a CC fanfic. So please don't say it sucks**

Title: Neira The New Cradcaptor (chap 1)

By: Ashleigh

Idea by :Ashleigh 

Original Characters by CLAMP

Pictures by: Ashleigh and Helen

The English Version

Neira, Candid, & Cassidy by: Ashleigh 

Neira the New Cardcaptor

My name is Neira, I moved to Japan with my sister and mom. My mom's name is Cassidy and my sister's name is Candid. Candid and my can be a REAL pain. My dad died when I was 7 years old. Candid was just 3 years old. His name was Mark. Anyway, it took a long time to get here so I went to bed. 

Today's a new day. I sighed. I got ready, and shoved my piece of paper in my bag and my books in there too. When I went down stairs my sister was all dressed in her uniform. She showed it off. It was yellow, Candid's favorite color.

"In my school, we get to choose the color, and the girls get to choose if we want a skirt, or a dress. Ha, ha, I'm better."

She stuck her tongue out at me. 

I had too drop Candid off at her school. Candid goes to kindergarden, what was even worse was I had to walk her to her class! This was a nightmare! Candid's teacher came over to me. 

"Hello, this must be Candid!" She pinched her cheek. 

"Ouch!" Candid yelled. 

" Oh sorry!"

She said to me, "I'm Mrs. Jentora." 

"Hello. Uhhhhhh…gotta go quick. I'll be late for school." 

I left that school faster than a cheetah! Well, not that fast. But…you know what I mean.

I walked in front of my school. *Sigh*

"Here it is, my new school."

I walked in my school. I looked at my little paper where it tells you where your stupid classes are. 

"Uhhhh…6-2...6-2,6-2,6-2, where's is that classroom!?"

I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a girl with short hair, she had two long bangs on the side, and short ones in the front. 

"Hi, where's your class?" 

"I don't know" 

"Maybe I can help, let's see."

She looked at the paper 

"You're in 6-2! I'm in that class too! Come on, Let me show you where it is."

I followed her. 

"Here's our class, we get to choose a seat. By the way, I'm Sakura."

"I'm Neira." 

" I like that name."

"Thanks!" I sat down. *Sigh*

I met alot of people today, but it was boring. Finally school's out. Candid was waiting outside. 

"Hey Canny!" 

I yelled! I call her Canny or stuff like that. 

"Yea! Sis!*Laughing*"

She ran over me. I gave her the biggest hug ever. 

"How was your day?"

" It was awesome. We played and I met a girl named Anna, and a girl named Charlene."

"That's good." I took her hand.

"Can we play outside today, Neira?"

"We can't, mom said so. We gotta go change into our Japanese robes. Okay Canny?"

She was sad. 

"Okay" 

I kept walking and then I saw Sakura and her friends. I knew her name 'cause we each had to say our names in class. She saw me. She yelled, 

"Hey! Neira!"

She ran over to me. 

"Hi" I said.

Sakura did that cute laugh. 

"Welcome to our school, Neira." 

Ummm………Thanks, I guess."

Candid keep looking at Li. She went over to him. 

"Hi. My name is Candid. What's yours?"

She did those cute eyes that almost get her anything she wants. He totally freaked out! (HA HA) I pulled her back. She did her puffy face. 

"I got to go now." Li said. 

"Bye."

He took his bag and left. 

"Bye!"

Candid said. She waved her hands. And then blew a kiss. A kiss? That it is! If mom finds out, Candid is dead! She's in love. I'm going to tease her. (HA HA.) I took her in.

"Look, I'm doing a cartwheel" Candid bragged. 

"Shut up, I'm busy with homework." She sat down. 

"Okay, okay, don't have to yell." 

"Whatever. Go take a bath now, then change into your robe."

"NO!" 

"Fine, I'll go first then."

I got in the shower for ten minutes. Then got out. I got ready, changed into my robe, and went down stairs. Right when I sat down mom came in. Then Candid came in her Japanese robe. She looked nice. 

"WOW!" She smiled.

This crystal ball was in my bed. I opened the little ball and light started to shine. 

"Huh?" 

Then this pink cat came out of the ball with this bracelet. 

"Here." She said.

"Huh? This weird! What are you? And how'd you get here ?" 

"You are the new Cardcaptor, Neira." 

Pinky started to explain the whole thing. There are crystal balls and I have to transform them to clow cards. (Light Cards also.) I have been chosen to capture the crystals. I must transform them to light cards. This will be hard but I'm up for the challenge. Then Candid knocked on the door. I hid them. 

" Time to go to bed, Neira. Mom said so." 

"I know, 'night Canny."

"Good night Neira."

So she went to bed. Sakura went home and I put Pinky(my guardian) on my dresser. She'll be safe. Then I fell fast asleep. 

The next morning Pinky woke me up. 

" Wake up, you start as Cardcaptor today!" 

She told me. Then she handed me a box. My eyes got wide and glittery. 

" A present for, for me?!" 

" Yes."

I opened it, it was a costume, a pink and red costume. 

"WOW! Thank you so much Pinky. Can I try it on?" 

"Go ahead."

So I slipped it on. It was beautiful! 

"What is it for?" 

"It's your costume to battle."

"Oh. Bye" 

"Bye"

So I went off to school. (Not in my costume.)

The teacher passed out the Math papers we did yesterday. I got 72%. My mom would be mad at me. then I felt really sad. I started to cry. Then I held my necklace that Pinky gave me and thought,_ anything's possible. _Then I wiped my eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

Sakura is a nice girl. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Sure?"

I nodded. 

"Let me see your grade.......awwww! 72%! That's awesome! I got 82%."

_Like I care? No. Don't make fun of me. Hey! I'm trying my best! Anything is possible. Anything is possible. Anything!_ Then my necklace started glowing! I ran outside. I took it of and threw it on the ground. 

" Why me? I never hurt anyone? Pinky I can't do this!" 

Sakura was watching. 

"Awwww?!" Sakura said. 

She came outside. She rubbed Pinky. 

"HEY! Put her down!"

I yelled. She showed me her necklace. 

"Awwwwwwwww......It's kinda like mine." 

" I know. That's great! We are Cardcaptors!" 

"Uh? I guess?" 

She put Pinky in my bag. 

"There ya go!" 

"Uh? Thanks?" 

Madison, Sakura, Li, Meilin, and me walked home. They all decided to stay stat at my house! _Yay! I have friends! I'm so lucky! Anything IS possible! _ My mom gave use ice cold tea. Sakura and Meilin said "Thank you _Miss_ Mya."

Miss? She married! Kinda? Anyway. We went to my room. It was like some kind of feast! They handed me this little laptop! And re-handed my costume! And said my chant! 

****

"Power of light, 

power of magic,

the crystals unite! 

Let my wand shine it's light!

Release!"

Then this stick thing came up!

"Your wand!" Meilin said

It turned little again. 

"Huh? Uh…….?"

They all had to leave. 

"Bye!"

"Bye?"

Okay? This is getting weirder by the minute? Very weird? I have a wand? Who knew? Pinky was right. My adventure of a Cardcaptor has just begun! But has it really? Okay? I'll ask Pinky tomorrow. Right now I have to go to bed. I'll get in trouble. 


End file.
